


The Three Of Us

by shiningvioletskies



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningvioletskies/pseuds/shiningvioletskies
Summary: Different episodes rewritten as Tori/Beck/JadeMostly independent of each other!! One-shots (and maybe a couple two-shots, we'll see)
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West, Beck Oliver/Tori Vega, Beck Oliver/Tori Vega/Jade West, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Three Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I'm entirely disregarding the timeline of the show in general. If I mention something that hasn't happened yet, just assume it has in that fic. Keeping track of this timeline with all the different ep orders is exhausting. On a related note, I'm writing these as I get ideas, not in order. So I could write something about season 3 next week and be back to season 1 the week after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori just wants to finish her project and get home to Beck and Jade. Beck and Jade just need Tori to take care of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets intensely fluffy by the end so you're welcome. Idk where that came from and I can make no promises it'll come back. Enjoy it while you can.

Tori sighed, signing onto her laptop. They’d have to finish the script online if any of them wanted to get any sleep tonight, and she really wanted to just relax when she landed. She scanned her friend list. Beck, Cat, and Andre were all offline. Of course. She scrolled a little more until she got to Jade. Online, thank god. She clicked the messaging icon and started typing.

ToriVega: hi jade :) on the plane so no service. can you text beck to get online so i can call him?

ScissorLuv: what about me?

ToriVega: we’ll call you later, promise

ScissorLuv: no, call me now.

ToriVega: i can’t, baby. sorry :(

ScissorLuv: ……...fine

ToriVega: thank you jade

ScissorLuv: yeah, whatever Vega

Tori smiled and closed the thread. A few minutes later, Beck’s status turned to online. She clicked the button to invite him to call. His face popped up after a couple of seconds.

“Hey, Tor!” he smiled at her, clearly excited to see her face.

“Hi babe,” she was relieved to see him after a long day of commuting to the airport, dealing with TSA, and getting flights rescheduled. All with Trina.

“What’s going on? Is that the plane?”

“Yeah. The flight got delayed and I’m not getting in until close to midnight.”

“For real?”

“Yeah”

“Oh. What about Gradstein’s project? We’ll be up all night if you’re getting in that late. You need some sleep so you can function tomorrow, especially with the jet lag.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I called, I figure we could just work on it over the video chat. Hopefully we can finish by the time I land.”

“Okay, that sounds good. I’ll text Andre and Cat to get online.”

“Thanks, babe. Sorry about this.”

“Don’t worry about it, Tor,” Beck smiled reassuringly and then looked away from the camera to text the rest of their group. Tori let her attention drift to whatever Trina was doing for a moment, but she quickly regretted that and checked The Slap instead. Nothing interesting. Her laptop dinged twice, and she quickly accepted the two requests to join the call.

“Hi hi!” came Cat’s shrill voice as she popped into view on the screen.

“Hey y’all,” greeted Andre.

“Hey Cat, hey Andre,” Beck replied.

“Hey!” Tori beamed at the camera. “So, let’s get started.”

Things did not go as well as Tori had been hoping. They were interrupted twice by Robbie, once by Andre’s grandma, and once by Beck needing to take his neighbor’s dog out. They were finally really getting something done when another notification popped up on Tori’s screen. She groaned in frustration.

“Who is it now?” Beck asked, equally annoyed.

“Jade,” Tori sighed, already accepting the request.

“What are you doing?” Jade snapped in lieu of a greeting. “I’ve been calling you both and neither of you are picking up.

“We’re working on our Gradstein project, babe,” Beck explained. “It’s due in the morning. We need to get this done.”

“And I’m still in the air, Jade. I’m not getting any calls,” Tori added.

“Well...land faster, then.”

“Aw, do you miss me?”

Andre and Cat both laughed at that until Jade’s glare cut them off. “You wish, Vega.”

Beck interrupted, “Jade, Tori and I will call you when we finish, alright?”

Jade rolled her eyes, “Whatever. I’m bored. I’m coming over.” She hung up before Beck could protest. Tori sighed. They were never finishing this project.

Tori tried to get everyone back on track after Jade interrupted, but once Cat discovered the special effects it was really a lost cause. She felt like crying from the stress, both on the plane and the laptop. Everything was too loud and no one was listening to her and Trina wouldn’t stop yelling at the kid behind her and she just wanted to be home in Beck’s RV with him and Jade. She missed them. And god, she was tired.

When they finally started back on their assignment and Cat got distracted by another effect, she snapped. She instantly regretted it, but before she could apologize, Cat was gone. Great, now she felt worse. And the fighting around her was starting again, and now Trina was climbing over her. Then the little kid behind her had to come up and hit on her.

Beck and Andre both laughed at that. “Smart kid,” Beck said, grinning.

“Shut up,” Tori groaned.

She guided them back to their work but before they could even start writing they were again interrupted, this time by banging on Beck’s door.

“Let me in, Beck!” Jade’s voice was muffled by the door.

“I’m busy!”

“And I don’t care! Let me in.”

He sighed, but stood up and opened the door. She pushed past him and sat down right in front of the camera, smirking. But her expression shifted as her eyes fell on Tori’s face, registering her exhaustion and resignation.

“Andre, hang up,” she ordered.

Andre started to protest, “But we gotta fini-”

“Now, Andre.” she warned him.

“Okay, okay! Whatever. Bye.”

Andre’s image disappeared, leaving just Beck, Jade, and Tori. Beck was back next to Jade by now. He seemed worried.

“What was that for?” Tori complained. “Jade, we really really need to finish that project.”

“Nope. All you need is a break.”

“I’m fine, Jade. What I need is to finish this project, okay? Because it’s important and it’s due tomorrow and Gradstein is so tough anyway and I have to get this right.”

Beck spoke up, his voice laced with concern. “Deep breaths, Tor. It’s gonna be okay.”

Tori’s voice weakened. “Sorry. Sorry, I’m just tired. And I miss you guys. And it feels like this plane is never going to land. I just want to be there with you guys.”

“I know, Tor,” Beck smiled gently. “We want to see you, too. But can you just get some rest for now? Please? For us?”

“Well...I-”

“Tori Vega,” Jade interjected, “You aren’t landing for two hours. I want you to go to sleep right now and let Beck and Andre worry about the project. It’ll be here to help when you get here.

“But-”

“Tori…”

She sighed, “Fine.”

Jade smirked. “Thank you, babygirl. We’ll see you in a couple hours. Please get some rest.”

Jade and Beck hung up before Tori could protest or even say goodbye. She closed her laptop and pulled out her mp3 player and headphones. Hopefully if she fell asleep before Trina got back and had music on to block out the people around her, she could get some rest. For Jade and Beck, if not for herself.

Miraculously, Tori managed to sleep through the rest of the flight. She awoke to the plane making contact with the runway as the lights in the cabin came up. She stretched and took her headphones out, suddenly realizing the seat next to her was suspiciously quiet. When she looked over, Trina was gone. She didn’t complain, it’s not like she could’ve gone far. And Tori would take any break from her sister that she could get.

After the plane made it to the gate and Tori filed off with her carry-on, she found Trina standing between some security guards. She didn’t ask what happened, just told her sister she was leaving and she would see her at school the next day.

She walked through the terminal as quickly as she could (which was not very quick, considering her exhaustion and dehydration, plus the carry on she had to drag behind her). She had to restrain herself from going into more than one souvenir shop, wanting to stop every time she saw something that reminded her of Jade or Beck. Finally, she made it to baggage claim. As she rode down the escalator, she scanned the room for any sign of Jade or Beck. What she found was even better.

All her friends were gathered by a set of double doors. Cat had a bundle of balloons and Robbie was holding up a welcome home sign. Andre was holding a bag that looked suspiciously like it had the Karaoke Dokie logo on it (weird, she didn’t think they did takeout). Someone had picked up her suitcase from baggage claim and set it off to the side. And in the middle was Jade and Beck. Beck had a stack of papers in his hand.

Tori practically sprinted across the room to them, fatigue suddenly gone. Beck barely had time to toss the papers to Robbie before she slammed into him and yanked Jade in. 

“I’m never letting go of you again,” she mumbled against Beck. She felt his chest reverberate with laughter.

“You were only gone two weeks, babe,” Jade reminded her.

“Exactly!” Tori looked up to meet her eyes. “That’s so long. Especially since with Trina.”

“Where is Trina?” Andre asked from next to them. Tori pulled back a bit to look at him, but didn’t break contact with Beck or Jade.

“She’s with security,” she sighed. “Don’t ask why, I don’t know and I don’t think I want to.”

Jade laughed next to her, a sound Tori cherished. “Okay, enough about Trina. I think we should all just appreciate that she’s not here. Now hurry it up so we can get home, it’s late.”

Tori, rather reluctantly, let go of Jade and Beck and walked around to greet her friends. She hugged Andre and Cat, and they handed over the food (Andre confirmed that Karaoke Dokie didn’t usually do takeout, but they had leftover bags anyway so they made an exception for their reigning champ) and the bundle of balloons (Cat proudly explained she picked them out herself). She said hi to Robbie and gave him an awkward high five, before turning back to Beck and Jade again. Beck was holding the papers again.

Tori gestured towards the stack in his hand, “What’re the papers?”

“This,” he held it out to her, “is the Gradstein project. We finished after you went to sleep.”

She grabbed it from him eagerly, “No way! Oh good, I was freaking out about that.”

“I know, baby,” he chuckled.

Tori smiled at her friends and thanked them. Then, Jade snatched the Karaoke Dokie bag out of her hand, laced their fingers together, and pulled her out of the airport into the cool night air, Beck trailing behind them with Tori’s luggage. They piled into Beck’s old pickup truck, all three squeezing into the bench seat. It only sat two, but that had never stopped them before. Tori shoved the balloons to the right of her, just between her legs and the door.

Tori leaned her head against the window and watched the lights of the city pass as they drove, occasionally sitting up for a kiss from Jade or to take a bite of her burger and fries. After what felt like forever, they made it to Beck’s driveway. They tumbled out of the car and Tori sat on the RV steps with her balloons while Beck and Jade got her luggage out of the truck bed. She’d tried to help, but they wouldn’t have it.

She stood and leaned against the RV while Beck fumbled with his keys to open the door. As soon as she was inside, Tori kicked off her shoes and face planted on the bed. She was wiped out. Jade and Beck moved around the RV and spoke softly for a few minutes, then came to help her up, both now in pajamas. Beck handed her one of his own tee shirts and she shuffled off to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She came back out and laid down on the still empty bed. A few minutes later, she felt warm bodies on either side of her. She felt Jade gently braiding her hair back like she liked to do before bed. She’d forgone it tonight because she was so tired. She felt Beck softly kissing her forehead and Jade’s arm wrapping around her. And then she was asleep.


End file.
